


Caught Red-handed

by easily obsessed fanperson (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Eating, Confrontations, Dubious Consent, Gift Work, I realize i may have used the phrase 'of course' too much, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One-Sided Attraction, Passive-aggression, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping Pills, Somnophilia, Unknown Security Camera, Unrequited Crush, feeling of betrayal, for such a li'l fic, wow so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/easily%20obsessed%20fanperson
Summary: Victor fancies himself to be a Russian Spy, Yuuri fancies a good night's sleep, Yurio fancies someone else's fiancé





	Caught Red-handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guilty Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755389) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> I own nothing.  
> Unbeta'd  
> I can't proofread even if my life depended on it LOL
> 
>  
> 
> For Phayte, I hope you don't mind that I made this. Peace!
> 
>  
> 
> [EDIT: ratings changed. sorry if i have offended or hurt anyone for my mistake of overlooking the previous rating/tag.]

Victor was well aware of Yuuri’s insomnia, heck he was the one one who suggested that Yuuri get some help for it. So when he started taking medication for it, he was pleasanty surprised by its _side effects_. The pill, as it turns out, makes Yuuri very horny while asleep. After Yuuri takes his pill, he falls asleep in just mere minutes. Then, he will witness Yuuri squirm and writhe while apparently having a vivid wet dream that involves him. Yuuri will then start to let out small moans and whimpers that inevitably progresses to whispers of his name. And oh boy, this definitely does a number on him; it can take his cock from zero to hard in absolute no time. Some nights, he is just content watching his own private show by his adorable slumbering yet incredibly aroused fiancé, but other nights, he can’t help himself but join in the fun. He’s already joining him in his pill-induced dreams so why not join him in the real world as well. In the end, they are both happy and sated, and Yuuri will be even better rested in the morning; a definite win-win. Despite Yuuri not remembering any of it when he wakes, he is unmistakably all the better for it.

 

After a few hot nights likes this, a genius idea strikes his brilliant mind. Since he’ll be gone on business trips most of the weekends, and he doesn’t want to miss any of Yuuri’s _secret late night eros_ (as he so fondly refers to them), he thought of recording them while he was away. He quickly (and privately) went to work with researching the best night vision security camera (or nanny cam, if you will) he can find, with hi-def sound recording of course because he wouldn’t want to miss hearing his fiancé too. And of course, he should be able to stream the video recording from wherever he will be that weekend. At the back of his mind, a small alarm was ringing and a tiny red flag was being raised, at the thought that this is a little bit unethical or dubious. But he reasoned with himself that this is only for a little while and that he would eventually tell Yuuri about it. That was a good plan, one that he intends on followingthrough. But for now, he will allow himself to indulge a little more in Yuuri. He found the device that he was looking for in record time, and he was proud of himself because from what he’s gathered, it was really the best that money could buy. It was so good that it could be used by russian secret spy; and he _is_ russian, so half the work is already done. If he were a spy, he’d be the _OO7_ of _covert eros missions._ Ah, well, his mind is getting off-track. So he clandestinely set-up the security camera in their room (actually, he had someone set it up, but no one will ever know) while Yuuri and Yurio are in practice. After that’s done, he gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. First _covert eros mission_ : accomplished.

 

The weekend came faster than he imagined. usually, he’d be dreading the weekend because he will be away from your for _so long_. Of course there is Skype, but it’s still different at bedtime, not having Yuuri beside him. But now, he was better prepared and he was actually looking forward to it. Plus, it helps that Yurio will be left with Yuuri to keep him company, that way he’s a little less guilty leaving.

 

The first night went swimmingly. He was able to see and hear Yuuri in their bed, just like he expected - sprawled across the mattress, writhing and bucking, fingers ghosting his body, barely audible moans interspersed with a litany of Vitya’s escaping his pretty little mouth -a stunning thing to behold. He was truly brilliant for having thought of this. His only regret of course is the lack of touching and feeling he’ll be able to do. Sadly, the technology hasn’t caught up with that yet. He pleasures himself in time with the show too of course; he is but a man, made of flesh and blood, and he is weak to any and every version of Katsuki Yuuri. After being satisfied, he sees Yuuri fall back into slumber, confirmed by the steady rise and fall of his chest. That’s his cue to fall asleep too.

 

A small portion in his mind finds this funny too. He knows Yurio’s little crush on his fiancé; and he thought whatever would Yurio he do if he knows Yuuri is doing this, just within reach, and with Victor away for the weekend? Yeah sure, Yurio’s in the teenage hormonal phase but he knows he will never do something about it - too prideful and too angsty and too in-denial to do anything. That’s why he’s certain he will never act upon his feelings. This is also the reason why he can never find it in himself to be jealous of Yurio, despite how close he’s gotten with Yuuri since his move to St. Petersburg. Also, even after the obvious effects of puberty, he’s still the tiny angry kitten they know and love.

 

Which is why, the next night came as a _complete shock_. He was just getting into the rhythm when he saw Yurio come into view in the video stream. He was frozen in place, absolute stock-still, when Yurio lied beside Yuuri. All his arousal left him at the sight, his cock immediately going limp at what he is seeing. He held his breath as he saw Yurio contemplate his next action, his battle of wills clearly seen on the video. His breath left his lungs like a punch when Yurio finally placed his hand gingerly on Yuuri’s stomach. He can hear Yuuri’s string of ah’s and Vitya’s as Yurio continued to explore his body. Bile started to come up his throat when Yurio took in Yuuri’s length in his hand while guiding Yuuri’s hand to his length. He wants to stop watching, recording, but found himself unable to do so just like how one is unable to look away from a train wreck or a car crash; it is a horrendous sight but you cannot turn away. He doesn’t really know how he’s able to watch the rest of it - seeing both their climaxes, his name on Yuuri’s mouth while a barely kept groan from Yurio’s as they reach their peak, Yurio licking his hand which he knows contains Yuuri’s cum while he swiftly cleans Yuuri’s hand off his, Yurio replacing both their underwear and pants, Yuuri promptly returning back to sleep. He’s still quite unable to move until Yurio leaves _their_ room and Yuuri regains his steady breathing. He turns off the video stream then lies back down his hotel bed.

 

He doesn’t really know how to feel; he should’ve seen this coming. Hell, he even thought about it not too long ago. But he never thought it will actually happen. He knows Yurio’s little crush on his fiancé, but he never accounted for Yurio’s other feelings. It turns out, it’s more than just a little crush; there’s lust in there too, maybe a little more. Does he feel betrayed by Yurio? Yes, to be honest he feels a little bit betrayed. But deep down he knows Yurio is just a kid, a teenage kid, a _hormonal_ teenage kid. He’ll grow out of his crush on Yuuri eventually. Besides, he trusts Yuuri and he knows Yuuri loves him just as he loves Yuuri. It’s not like Yurio is poses an actual threat to their relationship, that’s just ridiculous because Yurio is just a kid. And he will always be a kid in Yuuri’s eyes. Yurio may be a friend, even a brother to some extent, to Yuuri’s eyes but he will never be anything more than that. To think all it took for him to realize all these is Yuuri’s sleep medication.

 

After a restless night (and much deliberation), he decided to forgive Yurio and his indiscretion. Apparently, he is not the only one weak to any and every version of Katsuki Yuuri. But that doesn’t mean he will not give him hell for it.

 

\-----

 

Come morning, he called Yuuri right away, saying that they should all meet up for lunch. Of course his sweet oblivious darling fiancé thinks it’s a great idea. They exchanged their usual usual i miss you’s and i love you’s and can’t wait to see you soon’s and ended the call. His second _covert eros mission_ is to make Yurio squirm in guilt or confess, whichever comes first.

 

\-----

 

“Vitya!” He heard your say as he runs to him with open arms. Yurio trudging beside him, unable to meet his eyes.

“I missed you so much Yuuri! Did you miss me? You weren’t too lonely at home without me were you?” He said inhis most sickeningly sweet voice. He can already feel how Yurio is uncomfortable beside them.

“Gross” Yurio mumbled, without his usual venom in his voice.

“Of course I miss you. And what are you talking about? I was lonely, but not too much, this isn’t your first time away anyway.” Oh sweet innocent Yuuri, unknowingly making it easier for him.

“Tch. C’mon! I thought we’re going to lunch?” Yuri spat.

“Let’s go. I know how hungry you can get” he said to Yuuri, but his eyes were pinned on Yurio. It brings him a fair amount of satisfaction to see Yurio twitch at his smile.

 

 

All throughout lunch, he continued his passive-aggressive sweetness, much to Yuuri’s confusion and Yurio’s increasing discomfort. He is enjoying this way too much, he thinks.

 

 

After lunch, they went to a couple of shops. He made Yuuri try on a couple of clothes he knows he looks _good_ in (but there isn’t anything really Yuuri doesn’t look good in), picking things that highlight his glorious ass, just to see how Yurio reacts. Just as expected, he masks his obvious excitement and enjoyment of Yuuri’s impromptu fashion show with scowls and curses. Really, this kid is fooling literally no one.

 

 

They went home and cooked dinner. Then they drank a little to unwind. Of course, he took it as another chance to _punish_ Yurio. He gave Yuuri a little more wine than necessary, to drive him to the point of casual inhibition. He also tells Yuuri how much he loves him as much as he can, which prompts his fiancé to spew love confessions of his own, and like clockwork, Yurio vibrates with his so-called disgust with their display. He all but ups and leaves, saying that he’d much rather sleep than see them suck face, and that they need to be early for practice tomorrow anyway. For all he knows, Yurio just can’t stand his erection anymore and left to release himself.

 

 

But he was far from done. He invites Yuuri to bed, saying that he _missed him way too much_ and they should do something to _make up for it_ ; to which Yuuri is more than willing to oblige.

 

 

They made up for it. They made up for it _all night long._ And he made sure they were as loud as they can be.

 

 

Oh, he is _definitely_ enjoying this way too much.

 

—

 

The next day, Yurio left early, even before breakfast, without saying goodbye to either of them. Yuuri is confused but he just feigned innocence. He is feeling a little guilty, not over Yurio, but over Yuuri’s growing concern. He promises him that he will talk to Yurio later in practice. Maybe not in the way Yuuri thinks, but he will talk to him alright.

 

 

At practice, Yurio kept civil with Yuuri but avoided him like the plague.

 

 

Finally, he got the chance to _talk_ to Yurio when Lilia called on Yuuri for their ballet practice.

 

 

“Did you have fun last weekend?” he asked almost innocently when he skated close to Yurio.

The kid stopped dead in his tracks and visibly paled. “What do you mean?”

“You went to the mall right? Before I returned? I believe Yuuri bought you some clothes?” he raised his eyebrow slightly.

“O-oh. Yes, of course! Why wouldn’t I enjoy free clothes?” he shouted.

He just shrugged in reply and skated away from the guilt-ridden kid.

 

 

Again, he continued this line of questioning until Yurio cannot take it anymore.

Yurio grabbed his arm and dragged him into out of the ice. After making a quick work of their skates, he was dragged again but they were now headed outside the rink. When they reached a quiet isolated area, they stopped and sat at a bench.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but I don’t like it. At all! So stop it! It’s making me crazy!” Yurio shouted yet again, scaring a couple of birds away.

“I know about your crush on my Yuuri.” He sighed, mustering all the calm he can get. He had to be the adult here (well he _is_ the adult here) so needed to be as calm as possible.

“What” Yurio whispered.

“I thought it was cute, at first. You trying to hide it, but you are _really_ obvious. And Yuuri is oblivious about it, as he always is. Of course I thought it was cute.”

Yurio was uncharacteristically quiet.

“But I saw.”

“What-“

“I saw what you did to him. While he was asleep and having a pill-induced _wet dream_ that you were way too happy to help him with.”

“I-“

“Don’t even try to deny it. I set up a security camera in our room. I didn’t do it because I don’t trust Yuuri. I did it because I miss him too much while I’m away. I know I’m not innocent either by doing that , but you aren’t better. You took advantage of the situation, way more than I did. You touched his… You licked his…”

“Please don’t tell him!”

“Pfft. It’s not my sin to confess. But that’s your first thought? Don’t tell him? You’re not even sorry are you?”

“What! of course I’m sorry! I… I’m disgusted with myself. But I can’t help myself. I’m sorry!” Yuri started to spew the words at this point, which isn’t much of a surprise. But what surprised him is when Yurio openly cried. “But please don’t tell him! I don’t want him to be mad at me!”

“You don’t care if i’m mad at you?”

No answer, Yurio just continues to cry.

“Well, for the record, I’m not mad. I was shocked to see what I saw and I felt betrayed, a little. I don’t approve of what you did, like at all, but I understand where you’re coming from.”

Still no answer. Yurio just sobs into his hands.

“Do you love him?”

At this, Yurio lifted his head. “I… I don’t know.”

“Hmm. Just what I thought.”

“Wha-“

“Just don’t do it again. I won’t kick you out. I won’t tell Yuuri what you did-”

Yurio was about to interrupt him but he raised his hand to indicate he is still not finished.

“I’ll tell Yuuri about the security camera. I don’t care if you tell him about what you did or if you confess about your feelings. Honestly, I don’t care at all. But please, _please_ , don’t do it again. Ever. I know a crush like that is not easy to forget, hell it might not go away at all. But don’t act upon it again. I mean it. Because if you do, then we will have a _real problem._ Understand?”

“I understand.” He wipes his tears. “I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“Good.” He extends his hand for a handshake. “We’re good?”

Yurio shakes his hand. “We’re good.”

They stay there for a while, sitting in silence. But then he adds. “If it turns out that you love him, You will be too late. We’ll be married by then. He loves me just as much as I love him. He cares about you, sure, but only as a friend, even as a little brother. But he will never love you in the same way he loves me. I’m sorry, I think I should let you know that as early as now so you won’t hope in vain. I’m sorry.”

“I know that. I can never compete with you for his heart, I’m no fool to think that. Thank you for telling me anyway. And don’t worry, this will fade, I will manage.”

He smiled sincerely at Yurio for the first time since he returned.

“But on the ice though, that is a different story.” Yurio offers his most wicked smile.

 

—

 

Later that day, they returned to their condo, his arm slung around Yurio’s shoulder. The atmosphere between them is a lot less stifling and a lot better in so many ways.

Yuuri noticed but said nothing about it, he just smiled at them and continued preparing their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> i have to get this out of my system lol sorry


End file.
